pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM004: Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis Emerald is winning more battles, enough to face Noland. Emerald immediately shows knowledge to Noland by having Linoone swap its Choice Band with Mawile. However, Noland also has different plans to defeat Emerald. Chapter Plot Emerald has just won his 17th battle, meaning he has 24 more battles to win to face Noland. The reporter is impressed, but Emerald can win a battle under 15 minutes and it has past about four hours, which has tired out the press members. A Hitmonlee attacks Emerald and his Slaking. Emerald has Slaking use Slack Off, followed by Faint Attack, defeating Hitmonlee. After the battle, Emerald swaps his Slaking with Linoone. The reporter thinks Emerald made a grave mistake by swapping Slaking with Linoone. Emerald goes off to the window and starts peeing, startling the reporter. The reporter takes Emerald to the toilet to do his business. Emerald is told he made a bad choice when he chose these Pokémon. Emerald confirms Slaking is a powerful Pokémon, but he decides to respect the "Order and Role" rule in battle. Emerald explains one Pokémon must be the lead - meaning a lot of consecutive damage must be dealt. The second one should be the main force, having different moves and have some guts facing the opponent's abilities. And Emerald believes the third one is rear guard; Pokémon with powerful defense. Emerald knows well he can't choose the order of his Pokémon, so he had to swap Slaking, else his team wouldn't be balanced. Emerald drags the reporter off, who sees Emerald has more knowledge than he looks. Emerald returns on the battlefield, having his Linoone use Frustration. After some time, Emerald continues winning more and more battles, Noland sees Emerald did well to have Linoone use Frustration, since the more Linoone dislikes its trainer (even being a rental Pokémon), it deals more damage. He also notices Linoone has the Choice Scarf, which allows only one move to be ordered, yet it makes the Pokémon much stronger. Noland sees Emerald is far more knowledgeable than he looks. The other Frontier Brains and Scott arrive, wanting to see the kid lose, but see on the scoreboard he only has four more victories to face Noland himself, which angers Tucker and Brandon. Noland places a stripe around his head to cover his eyes, since he does not want to see Emerald swapping any more Pokémon, even if Noland believes he will be the winner. The reporter notices Emerald is taking even more time to finish the battles. After some time, Emerald wins his 41st battle. Emerald sees his final challenger is Noland himself, who comes down from his platform. The reporter reads this "Battle of the Universe" refers to placing everything on a bet to get the best showdown seen. Emerald faces Noland, who reminds Emerald he'll have to use all his knowledge to defeat Noland. The battle starts, as Emerald sends Linoone against Noland's Mawile. Mawile uses Focus Punch, hitting Linoone. The reporter remembers Focus Punch is a move that one has to wait first to strike and if the opponent attacks, the attack is canceled. The reporter realizes the "Battle of the Universe" means a battle full of risks. Mawile uses Iron Defense, to protect itself from Linoone's Frustration. Emerald replaces Linoone with Pinsir. Noland has Mawile use Flamethrower, but Mawile uses Iron Defense. Noland is shocked, but sees the Choice Band on Mawile, seeing Linoone used Trick to swap the items, so Linoone has the Lum Berry. Pinsir crushes Mawile, as it used Swords Dance. Noland is certain Emerald is showing much more knowledge than he did yesterday. Noland sends Golem, who uses Rock Slide, defeating Pinsir. Emerald sends Linoone back, who uses Dig. However, Golem uses Double-Edge, nullifying Linoone's attempts and defeats it. Noland thinks Emerald has chosen Pinsir, since it was a powerful Pokémon, but it was weak in defense and was defeated in a second. Noland shows the Knowledge Symbol, which Emerald can obtain if he defeats Noland. Noland anticipates how Emerald will finish this, as Emerald sends out his last Pokémon. Debuts Pokémon Sceptile (explanation) Move *Slack Off *Trick Item *Choice Band *Knowledge Symbol *Leftovers Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters